Music of my heart
by PureHearts
Summary: Misaki has another secret. Usui must never find out. Who is the mysteriously famous piano player,'Ayazaki Minako' and why does his name sound so alike to a certain somebody's? Who knew Misaki had another secret? Who knew he was going to find out? R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS, or any of the characters, ladi da da…. Whatever. Moving on. **

**Chapter 1: Mezzo Piano**

_Arpeggio. Piano. Crescendo. Accelerando._

The music flowed like a living river, flooding the room in a wave. Each note breathing it's own story, interwoven; overlapping each other into a perfect masterpiece. The song reached paramount heights, as fingers flew over the black and white keys in a blur of movement, bringing the notes into a gentle drizzle, before stopping with a single resounding chord.

Misaki smiled softly as she gently closed the heavy black lid over the keys. Practice was over for today. She glanced around the empty room, as if expecting a male student to pop up suddenly at such an hour. The room was empty of course. Misaki sighed as she turned off the light, and left the room, locking the door behind her. The air smelled of nighttime, and the heady sound of cicadas could be heard.

Misaki glanced at her tattered old watch Suzuna had won several years ago at a raffle.

"Snap. I didn't know it was this late. Better get going."

She hitched bag onto her shoulder firmly, and grasped the care-worn straps.

"One, two, threee….!" She shouted as she raced out of the building at full speed.

Honoka was going to mad at her if she was late.

* * *

"So…?"

Aoi stared at Misaki as if she was an outer space alien.

Which is just wrong since there was a perfect specimen cooking right behind her.

"That's it? So? I have an invitation to THE concert of the year! All the top stars will be performing there! Horie Yui, Momoko, all the Berryz Koubou and Morning Musume group will be there! That piano genius, 'Ayazaki Minako' will also be performing! People kill for this invitation, and all you have to say is 'So' ?"

Aoi was panting with the effort of ranting at Misaki. His face was red from exertion, and his wig had slipped off slightly, but he didn't care. All he cared about was this dense girl's impossible reaction.

"I… I'm really not into those sort of things…" Misaki mumbled desperately, hoping to placate Aoi's anger, but only succeeded in doing otherwise.

"You… what?" Aoi spluttered. " And you call yourself a high school student? I can't believe this…"

As Misaki tried to calm down the outraged Aoi, Satsuki put her head around the corner.

"Aoi, do stop that." She said severely. "You're scaring the customers outside. What's going on?"

Aoi turned to Satsuki, her eyes ablaze.

"Satsuki! Why is such a dense girl even employed as a maid?" He shouted before storming from the room.

"Misaki-chan, what happened?" Satsuki asked. Her eyes overflowing with concern for her youngest employee.

"Ah, nothing happened manager. Don't worry about it."

"Oh." Satsuki let it drop. If Misaki wanted to talk about it, she would; but it didn't make Satsuki any less worried. Still, Satsuki found herself smiling. What a strong girl she had employed. "Okay then. Let me know if you want to talk about anything. Also, table three requested you. " she added before disappearing from the kitchen.

Misaki struggled against the grimace forming on her lips. Only three certain idiots would be using table 3 at this time of the day.

Behind her, a pair of emerald green eyes narrowed.

"Miii-sa-chan!"

She ignored him.

"Miii-saaa-chaaann!"

_Ignore him. Ignore him. Stupid perverted outer space alien…_

"Cripes!" Misaki jumped a foot into the air as she felt someone _or something_ breathe down her throat. She whirled around forcefully, coming face to face with a certain blonde young man wearing an apron.

"Usui! Stop doing that!"

Usui lips formed his trademark pout. His emerald eyes becoming large and beguiling.

_Shit, no way I'm winning against him now…_

"But Misa-chan was ignoring me!"

Misaki rolled her eyes. There was no arguing with this idiot. She might as well go out and serve the other three idiots waiting outside. Sometimes she wondered if there was something in the Y chromosome that made men have brains the size of a pinhead. Turning to leave, she felt a hand close over her wrist.

"Ne, Misaki, why don't you go to the concert? You need the break."

Misaki felt the heat rush to her face, acutely aware that no one else was in the kitchen.

"I'm busy on that day, also I have to go serve customers now! Stop being so nosy, it's not like it's any of your business!"

She tugged at her wrist, struggling to remove herself from his grip.

_Dammit Usui, you already know one of my secrets! Don't take another one away from me._

Usui frowned and let her go. Her wrist was smaller than the last time he held it. She was thinner, slightly paler. She was also flushed a fantastic red.

_What a bad liar._

She was so obviously hiding something from him. Watching her back as she bowed towards the three idiots sitting at the table, he grinned.

He was SO planning to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before anyone comments about ANYTHING, I'm gonna say it first. I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 14! FORGIVE ME! **

**There. Anymore comments? I know, I know, I should finish one story before moving on to another one, I should be responsible, more committed, I've heard it all, but I can't resist the temptation! This idea hit me like a wrecking ball, and refused to be ignored! Give me an idea as to whether you readers would even want a continuation of this story. I'm not sure whether to continue or not really… Also, I have a rule if you're going to follow this story.**

**YOU READ, YOU REVIEW! **

**NOW!**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**

**STILL READING?**

**IT'S THAT GREEN ONE BELLOW!**

**JUST DRAG MOUSE AND PRESS!**

**JUST PRESS IT ALREADY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS. I do not have the ability or the patience to draw 52 chapters. **

**Chapter 2: Andante**

"_Misaki, I have a new piece for you!"_

"_Really?"_

_The young child looked up at her father. Eyes shining in excitement._

"_Yup! I know you'll love it. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. It's an easy piece for you, but it's a beautiful song."_

_The little girl took the song from her father, and scanned the page. She nodded. She could almost imagine the flowing notes in the room._

_The older man lifted her onto the worn piano seat. The little girl placed her small fingers onto the keys, and a sweet, heartbreaking melody filled the room. _

_A larger hand gently played an octave lower on the piano, giving the music an added depth. While they played, a quiet murmuring could be heard over the music, as Misaki's father spoke to her._

"_You know the story of 'Moonlight Sonata'?"_

_Misaki shook her head._

"_Beethoven was coming home one night, and he heard the sounds of a piano. He followed the sound, and came across an old house, where a young girl, just like you, was playing."_

"_She must have been playing beautifully to attract Beethoven to listen."_

_Her father nodded before continuing his story._

"_Beethoven walked up to her, and her playing stopped, yet she did not turn around to greet him."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she was blind."_

_Misaki almost stopped playing. _

"_He talked to her, and she smiled. 'I became blind because of an accident. But I still play piano. Piano is my life.' When Beethoven asked her who her favourite composer was, she replied, 'My favourite is Beethoven.' When Beethoven heard this, he was moved, and he started to play the piano for the little girl. This song was 'Moonlight Sonata'. While he played, the moonlight fell onto the girl."_

"_What a beautiful story,' Misaki whispered. "What happened?"_

"_In the end, Beethoven left the house, and continued on. But they say he was changed by that encounter. They say that his works became gentle."_

_Misaki nodded as she played the final chord on the piano. Silence filled the room. Her father hugged her._

"_Misaki, you are like the young girl. Beautiful and strong. You have the ability to change other people, no matter who they are. You have a pure heart; your playing is warm and gentle. I knew this song would suit you…"_

"_Papa, are you leaving soon?"_

_Her father balked._

"_Why did you ask?"_

"_Just a feeling."_

_He simply hugged her harder._

"_I love you my daughter. Never doubt that."_

_Misaki nodded into her father's arms. After all, her father would never leave her. He would never betray her.

* * *

_

"Mi~sa~ki!"

Sakura jumped onto her best friend. Misaki smiled.

"Good morning Sakura. Shizuko, good morning."

"Early as usual, Misaki." The stern looking teenager replied smiling.

"Ne ne… Misaki, Shizuko is reprimanding me again."

Shizuko frowned. Chuckling, Misaki glanced at Shizuko.

"It's because she's chasing after another idol again."

At that, Misaki laughed, while Sakura pouted adorably.

"He's not just another idol. It's _Ayazaki Minako_! He's different! They say he is a one is a million piano playing prodigy! They say he studies music in Vienna, and once lived in America! And his looks! Oh swoon… black hair, black eyes…He is a total bishi!" Sakura was ranting, not paying attention to anything around her. A fact that Misaki was incredibly grateful for. Unfortunately she wasn't as lucky with Shizuko.

"Misaki, are you feeling okay? You look a bit green."

"N..No, I'm fine…" Misaki stuttered, hoping her sheer inability to lie would be covered by her hair.

"Hey! There's the bell. Let's get to class." Changing the subject, Misaki rushed towards the school building.

Sakura turned towards Shizuko.

"Is she okay?"

Shizuko closed her eyes. Misaki was hiding something, that much was obvious. Misaki had the habit of hiding her problems from everyone else around her, but Shizuko knew that was only because she hated other people worrying about her.

"She's fine. Now come on, let's get to class. Talking about class, if you speak to me about Ayu-what-not during the lesson, I'll ignore you."

"Waa… Shizuko.. Stop being mean!"

"I'm leaving you behind."

"Wait up! I'm coming!"

Nearby, a shadow lurked. A soft chuckle escaped him.

"She was always a terrible liar."

The shadow turned towards the school building, the sun making him shield his brown eyes from the glare. He adjusted his glasses, and walked towards the school, smiling happily.

"I'm glad she made friends. They seem like nice ones too."

He made his way to the headmaster's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door, and peeked through.

"It's been a long time, my friend."

The headmaster's eyes widened. A grin spread across his face.

"Yuuta. It's been a long time indeed."

**A/N: So? SO? WHO IS YUUTA? ANYONE TAKE A GUESS! Oh, the stupid caps was on. Grah, too lazy to go back and change it. Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed, and please review once more! **

**(Points downwards)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: unless you missed the obvious, I do not own any part of KWMS. Erm… that was pretty obvious… XD**

**Chapter 3: Crescendo**

"That's all. Class dismissed."

The students rose and bowed towards the teacher, before breaking out into a mindless babble of noise.

"Alright, everyone, next period is music, please move to the music room."

The students continued without a pause or break. Some of the more hyper boys were starting to throw paper planes everywhere.

A dark, purplish aura started to sprout from Misaki.

"Everyone… move NOW!"

The boys jumped, and turned towards their demon president.

"Do you need me to repeat that?"

"Mumble mumble…"

"Haa? Speak properly!" Misaki barked.

"Haaaaiiii…." Their voices became less discernable as they literally flew out, tumbling over each other, from the classroom.

They were too young to die.

* * *

"Stand. Bow. Sit."

The students rose respectfully and bowed to the teacher entering the class. They knew they weren't getting Higarashi-sensei. She was so pregnant that she could barely fit behind the desk anymore.

The students waited with baited breath as the teacher arranged his books on the desk. Was he a demon? Or a pushover? What was he like?

The dark-haired teacher turned towards the class.

And grinned.

"Morning everyone!"

"Haaaa…" A collective sigh of relief and joy rose from the students. Safe.

Within the collective sighs, there was one that did not echo happiness.

_Another one for me to take care of. _Thought Misaki.

The teacher smiled.

"Good Morning everyone. My name is Yamazaki Yuuta. You can just call me Yuuta-sensei…"

His voice trailed off as a babble of voices filled the room. Misaki groaned. Time for damage control. She was about to start shouting when an idea popped into her head. Why not push it? Just to see how far he would go… Misaki pursed her lips.

The boy's voices grew… and grew… and…

"Silence."

They stopped. Every head turned towards the teacher sitting at the head of the class. A dark purplish aura surrounded him, as if dark flames were emitting from him. You could see the shape of a roaring lion coming from it. A dreaded feeling of Déjà vu had started forming within the pits of the boys' belly. Where had they felt feeling before?

"Now that I have everyone's attention…."

Yuuta-sensei was smiling cheerfully, and was continuing with his lesson as if no interruption had occurred. The boys shivered. They had felt… something.

_Huh… maybe he can take care of himself after all…

* * *

_

Yuuta smiled at the students.

So this was going to be his class for the next three months. Oh well, he might as well enjoy himself.

He glanced over to the class president, Ayuzawa Misaki. The principal had described her as 'a formidable force to say in the least'. From all the rumors he had heard about her in the staff room, he was expecting to start shouting at the rising babble of noise. Strangely enough, she had simply sat there, her lips pursed, staring at him.

He had been forced to use one of his killer glares on the class. The one which his friends had fondly dubbed 'lion death glare'.

The class had silenced immediately. Good for them.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, Higarashi sensei told me that most of you are averaging a 'D' at music, and if I manage to raise that to a 'B', I'm getting a bonus, and so…" A sudden roar of black flames jumped up behind him. "This class had better work hard…" Yuuta was still smiling. The students recoiled instinctively.

"..Right?"

The flames disappeared.

The class looked around at each other.

HUH?

* * *

Misaki was quite pleased with the new teacher. He seemed to have gained the boys' respect at least. He hadn't even needed to raise his voice, and had simply smiled while talking.

_I guess that's the power of respect within men…_

Misaki jumped slightly as she heard the teacher call her name.

"A..Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Hai!" Misaki frowned slightly. Why did he stutter?

"Please pay attention in class."

"Eh?"

The teacher looked pointedly at her desk. A sheaf of papers sat on it.

"Pass it around the class please."

"Ack. Sorry." Misaki jumped out of her seat.

"It's okay. Don't let it happen a second time."

Misaki's eyes widened in shock as a memory she never knew she had kept coursed through her. Misaki shook herself, and bowed towards the teacher before distributing the papers.

Once Misaki settled down into her seat, she glanced at the paper. A horrible pit formed in her stomach, and she threatened to regurgitate the little breakfast that she had that morning.

_Moonlight Sonata._

"Okay, everyone should have received a piece of paper. That is the song that we will be learning. I know it seems quite hard, but if everyone works hard, it shouldn't be a problem…"

A student raised his hand.

"Erm… what instrument is this for?"

Yuuta-sensei smiled.

"It's for the piano."

**A/N: I'm working on it! Really! Chapter 14 for Princess Maid will (eventually) be out! **

**Well, that's another chapter done. Thank you everyone who REVIEWED and favourited this story! You guys are the best! Once again, I will need to trouble your tired fingers to click on the blue/green button, and hopefully type something for me? Hmm….? (eye waggle) **

**\(^.^)/**


End file.
